


times to be

by Trash_possum



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: both of them are whipped but what is new, fluff again, this is for me and other three gahmi shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_possum/pseuds/Trash_possum
Summary: Yubin trudged her way up the last flight of stairs before coming to a startled halt.A short figure stood in her doorway holding a box twice her size.That was definitely not Handong.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	times to be

_Friday, 10th_

The blank document was starting to get on her nerves at this point. Yubin raised a brow behind her glasses, mindlessly tapping her pen against the desk as the cursor blinked at her from the screen. It wasn't everyday that she had to type out her resignation letter from scratch; in fact, it was the first time ever. Which made her equal parts relieved and unsure; but that was natural, she guessed. Rubbing at her forehead, she made a mental checklist of things she had to do before she eventually could take her leave.

As much as she liked to complain about how quitting her job was more stressful than the job itself, she knew that it wasn't true. But now that she's finally been offered a better paying (and a better quality) one, she could finally get rid of her shit job, her shit apartment and her equally shit landlady. It still wasn't ideal, but things were falling in place, finally, like Handong had said. _Just a little more push, Yubs, you got this._ The girl chuckled to herself quietly as she pulled her lunch from her bag. What would she have done without her best friend, honestly. She loved Handong to bits, right from her suspiciously vibrant orange hair to her animal-print socks. With a final sigh, the girl decided to give up on her letter for now and try to wrap up her pending project within the rest of the afternoon. Glancing at the clock, Yubin shook out the strain in her wrists and hoped that time would run just a bit faster.

~

The convenience store only had one light working, but it was enough for the tiny shop, Yubin thought. Tiredly, she pulled several cans of beer out of the fridge along with a bunch of other snacks, and a packet of gummies. Handong had texted her saying that she was coming over and truly Yubin couldn't wait to sit in near silence with the other girl, drinking their beer until one or both of them fell asleep. The other girls used to wonder how their friendship worked (being _exceptionally_ loud and talkative people themselves, the concept of long-term peace and quiet was almost totally forgein to them), but had come to realize that her friendship with Handong was different- they didn't really need many words to communicate. They both just got each other and Yubin couldn't be happier with that. Her eyes curved up into a slight smile as she unlocked her apartment door, mentally breathing a sigh of relief at not running into her landlady on the way up. 

Handong was already there on the sofa with the TV on and her feet curled underneath her, flicking through the channels. Her head snapped towards Yubin's direction as soon as she heard the front door shut.

"Dongdong~", sang out Yubin as she took off her shoes and made her way to the living room. Setting the bag of snacks on the coffee table, she dug out the pack of gummies and tossed it to her best friend, who caught it with one hand.The orange-haired girl grinned as Yubin practically threw herself on the sofa, head comfortably nestled in Handong's lap and her long legs propped up on the armrest.

"Rough day?", asked Handong as she handed her a beer and took one for herself.

"Like you wouldn't believe", came the somewhat muffled reply. "I feel like I've bitten off more than I can chew with all these projects that I need to finish up", she sighed, "And somehow I can't seem to get started on my resignation letter either. Every time I try, I just come up blank and it's _really_ frustrating me now."

She kicked at the armrest slightly like a child, short hair falling into her eyes as she stared at her beer can.

"Hey hey, don't do that", came Handong’s soft voice and Yubin immediately felt like a child getting reprimanded by their mother. "Tell you what, I'll help you out with it if you like. I don't have to take that extra class on Saturday- my student is sick. If you want you can come round to mine and we'll do it together, okay?"

"Really?" Yubin shot up in an uncharacteristic burst of energy and stared at her friend with wide eyes.

Handong giggled. "Yes, really. You can be so dramatic sometimes."

"You're the best, Dongie." Yubin settled back into her previous position and let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny, nerd?"

"It’s just ironic- I used to be the one helping you with your Korean stuff in college. Man, you used to get so frustrated with your homework. And now you're helping with all this official paperwork and in _Korean_ , nonetheless. Don't you think it's funny?"

"I think it's impressive", Handong said, taking a sip of her beer.

Yubin snorted. "Okay Miss-Know-It-All. I see you don't recall the time you got so annoyed with that grammar worksheet you chucked your pen stand right across the room and managed to get me square in the-"

She heard Handong choke slightly on her drink before sputtering out, "Shut up, _Yubin_! Did you just call me over to be mean to me?" 

Even without looking, Yubin could tell that Handong's ears had gone bright red and burst out laughing. She glanced upwards to see the girl's annoyed frown slowly melt into a smile, and then suddenly she was giggling too.

"Okay then, alright. I won't tease you for today. But just for the record, I do think it's impressive too. You're a fast learner." The short-haired girl could feel her eyes drooping from exhaustion and the warmth that Handong was radiating. Neither was paying any attention to the TV at this point, the low murmur serving as background noise. The gentle hand stroking her hair wasn't helping either.

"I'm proud of you", she murmured, setting her empty can on the floor. And she was. It was no easy feat for Handong to navigate her new life in a new country, equipped only with basic Korean and a will made of steel. It was unreal how much she'd grown and learnt over the years, starting her own vocal training class after college and doing her own shows too. To Yubin though, she still saw the wide-eyed eighteen year old talking to her in rushed, clumsy Korean, her hair dyed bright red but still somehow carrying the most unique kind of grace she'd ever seen. So yeah, proud was an understatement.

She could hear the smile in Dongie's voice as she felt herself drift off.

"I'm proud of you too, Yubs."

_______

_Monday, 13th_

"Wait, you haven't finalized the details with Mrs Kwon yet?"

Yubin resisted the urge to smash her head into the table and instead opted to reach for a pair of chopsticks that Handong was handing her. The morning was particularly chilly as they huddled together in front the stove, whipping up a quick breakfast before work. Handong, being the angel she is, had offered to come over that day since she was free and help with packing the remainder of Yubin's belongings into boxes while she was at work, to save her some time. 

"Well, no- but I did tell her I was moving! I think she put an ad out already for this apartment too, I'm not sure though."

Yubin knew logically that she'd have to discuss the dates with her landlady soon, but at the same time she hated the thought of it. A small part of her was hoping she could run away as soon as her lease expires but she also wasn't fond of the idea of having her ass handed to her by the old lady downstairs. To be fair, Mrs. Kwon wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to, or ask for help- or interact with at all.

"I know you don't like her but you gotta do it soon. You know how she is, she'll just make it harder for you if you wait too long."

"I know, I know. I just don't feel like pointedly getting asked if I'm a _lesbian_ for the 100th time in a week."

Handong snorted, slicing up the egg rolls before reaching for the coffee pot.

"You are, though, what's the problem."

"That's not the _point_ , Dongie", whined the younger girl, "I've told her a dozen times already and she _still_ keeps asking, like she's hoping for it to change or something. Last time I was coming up she cornered me on the stairs and asked if I was _dating_ you."

"Well, would that be so bad?", asked Handong, fluttering her eyelashes at her friend.

Yubin pretended to gag over her rice before getting a kick in the shin from under the table.

_"Ow??"_

"You deserve it. And you're going to be late, it's almost 9:30."

"Okay, _mom_."

"I prefer Daddy."

_"Handong!"_

Said girl simply giggled at the fading colour on Yubin's face, popping another piece of egg into her mouth. Not for the first time, Yubin wondered how someone so angelic-looking could be so… _unpredictable_.

"I'll try to get all your stuff from the living room packed today", she hummed, pulling her legs up and crossing them, "But I'll have to go home by 5, I think. When do you think you'll be back?"

"Around 6, hopefully. You're a lifesaver, Handong, seriously."

At that, Yubin saw a faint pink tinge appear on her cheeks as she smiled bashfully.

"Whatever, now go. Don't forget to hand in your resignation letter, by the way. I worked hard on it", she replied, sticking her tongue out playfully. 

Yubin laughed on her way to the door. They finished the letter successfully ('they' meaning Handong doing all the work and Yubin doing everything apart from being helpful) and finally, _finally_ Yubin could give her notice of leave to her boss. She breathed a sigh of relief. Even all of her stuff was mostly packed so it was just a few extras that Handong had to take care of- the apartment looked almost as bare as the day she'd moved in. A large amount of moving boxes lined the hallway, which she knew was getting on Mrs. Kwon's nerves but honestly she could care less at this point. To be fair, it did look a bit messy and cramped but she'd be gone soon, anyway. It was a strange feeling, moving out of the first place she'd lived in all by herself, but she could afford a better place now- closer to her new job and in a better part of the city. She'd rented this place fresh into her second year of college, using the money she got from both her half-time job and her parents, who insisted on helping out at the start. It had been a good run (mostly) but she knew it was time for a fresh beginning, and hopefully a better one. 'Levelling up on life', as her best friend had aptly put it.

"I won't", she called out, pulling the door shut behind her.

~

The sun was already setting as Yubin made her way home from the bus stop. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder, climbing the stairs slowly so as to make as little noise as possible. She really wasn't in the mood for another Encounter™ with Mrs. Kwon today (especially since she still had to have that gruelling talk with her). As she made her way up, she saw that the light at the doorway of her apartment was still on, and the door itself was wide open with a box being pulled half outside. She glanced at her watch, quirking an eyebrow- it was already 6:30pm, why hadn't Handong gone home yet?

Other than the faint buzzing of the light, Yubin couldn't hear anything else, which was strange. Usually Handong liked to put on some music as she worked, and was almost always singing along.

"Handong?", she called out as she took her shoes off at the door and pushed it shut behind her. No reply.

Walking further into the apartment, she called out again, "Dongie? Why are you-"

Before she could finish, a figure appeared from the living room, walking almost completely silently. Handong appeared much shorter than this morning, Yubin noted, but was sure that it was just her tired eyes playing tricks on her. She frowned- wait, had her hair always been that long? Or was she just noticing it now? As she walked closer towards Yubin and into the light, the latter realized that it was a decidedly not-Handong face that was staring up at her with wide eyes.

Wait a minute now.

There was a stranger. In her apartment. In her hallway. A very pretty stranger, Yubin realized. With delicate features; a small-ish face with almost Bambi-like eyes, lips turned up at the corners and wavy jet-black hair that reached just below her chest. Said girl was wearing a huge purple sweater, as well as the most deer-in-headlights expression Yubin had ever seen. 

_Cute_.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be acting like a useless lesbian in front of this _very_ attractive girl- who she did not know, by the way- but was still somehow inside her house. What she _should_ be doing was asking some questions, at the very least. She doubted a girl of her stature and nervousness had broken in or was going to be able do her any bodily harm, but some answers would be nice nonetheless. 

"Uh, hello?"

The girl's eyes got even wider, if that was possible, and reminded Yubin of Handong's cat for a moment.

"Who-who are you?" Her voice was shaky, obviously laced with nerves. It softened Yubin a bit, especially the fact that this girl was asking her who she was in her own house.

"I should be the one asking that, don't you think?"

"I'm, uh, I'm moving in. This is my new apartment."

Yubin cocked her head to the side. Technically, the flat wasn't supposed to be available until the 15th, which was when her lease expired. But clearly, it seems like _someone_ had given this girl the wrong information.

The girl nervously shuffled her feet, clearly thinking that Yubin was the one invading her apartment, and she felt a grin tug at her lips.

"I think you've made a mistake, uh…"

"Gahyeon. Lee Gahyeon."

"Lee Gahyeon-ssi, I think you may have misread the dates. I'm not supposed to vacate this flat till the 15th, technically."

The girl- Gahyeon- frowned, causing her face to adorably fill with confusion. "But it says here, the message from Mrs. Kwon, she said-", words came tumbling out of her mouth in a hasty attempt at an explanation as she hurriedly pulled her phone out to check her messages.

Yubin leaned a shoulder against the wall and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, watching as Gahyeon fumbled around. She looked so nervous and flustered, almost like a small animal that had strayed too far from its mother. Yubin couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle as a dark blush swept across the younger girl's cheeks as her eyes scanned through the message she had been talking about.

"... _oh_. Oh no. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing."

"That's a lot of oh's."

"I'm-I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I just realized that I didn't read the message she sent afterwards, she did say that the dates changed from the 13th to the 15th. I don't understand how that happened, I swear, it was by accident, I didn't mean to-"

"Woah, hey, calm down", Yubin interjected gently, "It's okay, I promise. Mistakes happen, right?"

Gahyeon couldn't even seem to meet her eyes anymore, her face practically flaming as her gaze stuck to the floor. 

"Plus, it's kinda my fault too. I didn't get the time to finalize the dates with Mrs. Kwon, so that mix-up must've happened coz of me, sorry about that."

"No, it's not- I mean, it's my fault. I'll- I'll get going. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. My stuff is still in the living room, so I'll just get it and-"

Without even finishing her sentence, Gahyeon spun around towards the darkened living room, practically running from Yubin who was more than a little perplexed at this point. Of course, she completely understood, it was just a mistake after all, but that wasn't the problem right now. Did this girl have a place to stay till the 15th? What if she wasn't from around here? Where was she even going to stay _tonight_? Yubin tugged at the material of her collar, realizing that she had to make a decision, quickly. And it wasn't a difficult one to make, especially not when it was Gahyeon.

Speaking of, the girl made an appearance in the hallway again, this time tugging what looked like a heavy cardboard box towards the door. Before she could move past Yubin, the latter quickly spoke up. 

"Just, uh- where will you be going to? After you leave, I mean."

Gahyeon stopped in her tracks, looking at Yubin and blinking once.

"Not that it's any of my business, of course", Yubin added quickly, feeling her face heat up, "It's just that, if you're from out of town or something, I- I don't wanna kick you out because of a small mistake, especially if you don't have anywhere to stay and it's my fault too, I mean it's not-"

At this point Yubin was tripping over her words _embarrassingly_ while Gahyeon was simply gazing up at her. She stopped herself before she could embarrass herself further and swallowed, ducking her head shyly. When she glanced at the younger girl, a smile had lit her face up like a Christmas tree. Yubin felt her stomach swoop for a second, watching how the smile reached Gahyeon's eyes and caused them to crinkle at the corners.

"My parents live about an hour away. Don't worry, I can just drive back and stay for a while longer, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to have me for a few more days."

Suddenly, she seemed a lot more confident and playful as opposed to five minutes ago when she couldn't even look Yubin in the eye. The older girl breathed a sigh of relief. Alright, so at least she'd be safe.

"Oh, okay, I'm glad to hear that." She cleared her throat once. "Let me help you with that", she gestured towards the moving box without looking at Gahyeon who stepped aside in surprise. She felt the girl's eyes on her as she pushed her shirt sleeves back and picked it up from the ground before straightening back up.

She turned to the shorter girl, who promptly went bright red yet again, and suddenly found great interest in staring at the floorboards instead. 

"Oh, um, thank you."

She held the door open for Yubin as they made their way out of the apartment and down the stairs. 

"I'm Yubin, by the way. Nice to meet you."

To her surprise, she heard Gahyeon let out a snort as her hand glided down the railing of the staircase. Without knowing, her lips quirked into a small, amused smile.

"I can't imagine that it was nice to meet me in this situation. I really am sorry about it."

Yubin laughed. "Honestly, don't worry about it. Though I hope your parents won't mind you going back for a few days."

"Oh Lord, not at all. They've been trying to stop me from moving out ever since I switched colleges; they'll be ecstatic."

"Ah well, lucky you; it's like my parents couldn't wait to get rid of me when I was in college", Yubin said playfully, coming to the last step as both of them headed in the direction of the entrance.

"Well, I had to at some point", Gahyeon answered with a smile in her voice, "Otherwise the commute from college would've been a pain in the ass."

She stepped outside with Yubin following her, coming to a stop at where her car was parked. She swiftly unlocked the car and opened the door, allowing Yubin to place the box in the back without a hitch.

"Hope that wasn't too heavy", she mumbled, busying herself with picking at the sleeve of her sweater.

"Piece of cake", grinned Yubin as she shook her hands out.

"Thank you for helping me, by the way. I know you didn't have to. And for being nice to me earlier. And being concerned for me as well."

She said all this so quietly that Yubin might not have even picked it up if she wasn't paying such close attention to her face. 

Wait, she had been doing _what_ now?

The older girl pushed her hair out of her face before shrugging, acting like she wasn't absolutely glowing from the words.

"It's no problem. I hope you get home safe. And that you don't forget to turn up on the 15th", she added with a cheeky grin.

At that, Gahyeon whined, but she didn't refute it. Instead, she asked, "Will you be around on Wednesday too, perhaps?", looking at Yubin with her large Bambi eyes and honestly all Yubin could do was nod.

"Maybe", she replied, meeting Gahyeon's eyes, "Probably. Do you want me to be?"

The corners of Gahyeon's lips quirked up into a quick smile. "Maybe. Probably. In case I need some help again", she added, eyes sparkling.

Suddenly, she placed a hand on Yubin's shoulder, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to her cheek. When she pulled back, her cheeks were pink but she was grinning.

"Thank you for everything today, Yubin-ssi."

Before Yubin could even gather her wits enough to reply, the girl had climbed into her seat and was driving off. Unknown to Yubin, she glanced in the rearview mirror once, just in time to catch Yubin's dumbstruck face staring at the back of her car. But not long enough to see the huge, stupid grin that lit up her face.

______

_15th, Friday_

As Yubin gathered all her stationery into a cardboard box, she felt a weird feeling creeping on her, like a pocket of vacuum nestled somewhere in her mind. Then she realized.

_Ah_. She was gonna miss this place.

Though this office had been filled with long hours of hard work, crappy coffee, occasional shouting matches (and once a fistfight), it had also been the place that had made Yubin independent as the woman and person as she was today. Not only that, but it had also taught her how important it was in the professional world to have strong basics and a strong will- how sometimes grinning and bearing it for a while could give you something much, much bigger. Not to mention, Johnny and Mark had made her working hours 100% more tolerable. Despite their relentless teasing and general disrespect, they had never failed to be the most caring men Yubin had ever seen, and if anything she was gonna miss them tremendously, though she’d never say it out loud. 

Watching Mark bounce on the balls of his feet with his expression crestfallen made Yubin sadder than it should have, squeezing a little tighter when he leaned in for a hug. As she did the same with Johnny, she felt him pat her head gently and almost teared up for a second. 

“You know that you can come round to see us whenever’, Mark said quietly. 

She ruffled his hair. “Of course. I’ll come with lots of chicken and beer, too.”

He grinned at her, then, as Johnny chuckled next to him. “We’ll miss you, Yubin, seriously. It won’t be the same without your death threats floating around.”

She let out a laugh before replying, “I guess we’ll just have to make it work. I’ll miss you guys too. Work hard, but take care too.”

With a final, slightly teary goodbye from Mark, Yubin let out a deep sigh as she stepped out of the building for what would be the last time. Now it was time to head home. For the very last time.

~

As soon as Yubin bumped into Handong at the foot of the stairs of her building, her heavy feeling of nostalgia immediately vanished, replaced with a wave of annoyance as she saw her friend’s shit-eating grin. 

“Just tell me what it is”, she said rolling her eyes as they started upwards.

“Well”, began Handong in the most irritating sing-song tone, “There’s a _girl_ in your apartment. She was asking for _you_.” The grin only became worse as she saw a flash of recognition in Yubin’s eyes.

_Gahyeon_.

Almost tripping over three stairs at once, Yubin cleared her throat, hoping that her best friend wouldn’t catch onto the shakiness of her voice.

“Oh yeah, um, she’s- she’s the one moving in there.”

“I see”, came the faux nonchalant reply, “And how exactly does she know you? By _name_ nonetheless?”

At this point Yubin could feel her face heating up and it was annoying her. Why was she even reacting like this? Handong was just asking her normal questions wasn’t she? But that ridiculous tone of voice that came with it, as if she knew something Yubin didn’t-

“Apparently she mixed the dates up, she was here on Monday with her stuff ready to move in and all.”

As they reached the last step, Handong flashed her a knowing smile, “And did Miss Yubin _ever_ so gallantly come to her rescue?” With a flourish, she twirled around and pretended to faint into Yubin’s arms, who barked out a laugh and shoved her upright.

“ _No_ ”, she replied pointedly, “I did nothing of the sort.”

“Don’t give me that crap, I know you did something. The poor girl’s face was practically on fire when she asked me if you were coming. That’s why I came downstairs to see where you were.”

It was embarrassing how fast Yubin’s face lit up before schooling it back to a neutral expression (which was not something that Handong missed).

“I just carried one of her boxes down the stairs for her, that’s literally it.”

“So I was right! You can tell me if you have a little crush y’know, I won’t tell her.”

“Dongie please-”

Exactly at that moment, the girl in question appeared on the landing, holding what looked like a heavy stack of books, tall enough to come up to her chin. On seeing the two at the top of the stairs, she stopped, eyes flitting between them before landing on Yubin. 

“Hi”, she said softly, the corners of her lips turning up into a little grin just like the first time.

“Gahyeon!” The short-haired girl could feel Handong’s gaze on her as she fumbled for words, “You’re here earlier than I’d thought.”

“It’s 5pm, unnie”, she replied with a laugh, “But at least I got the date the right this time.”

At that, Yubin couldn’t help the laughter spilling out of her mouth as she threw her head back slightly, missing the way Gahyeon’s eyes didn’t leave her face. 

Handong’s voice brought her back as she said, “Why don’t you give those to me, Gahyeon, I’ll take them inside”, relieving the younger girl of them before she could protest. 

“O-oh, okay. Thank you”, came the reply, punctuated with a slight bow.

“No worries.” Then she turned to Yubin, who could see the grin in her eyes before it even reached her lips, “I’ll head inside and pick up anything that’s left. You can, uh, take your time, Yubs.”

With that she threw a wink in Yubin’s direction, who was in turn glaring daggers at her, and disappeared down the hallway, leaving her alone with Gahyeon.

Deciding to break the moment of prickly silence that had settled upon them, the older girl took a breath before saying, “I see you met Dongie already. Handong, I mean.”

She couldn’t help but notice that Gahyeon seemed to be avoiding looking at her, insteading choosing to focus on her nails tapping the banister. It worried her, slightly- hadn’t they gotten over this shyness a few days ago? Or was it something else?

“Yeah, she came in before you so I was a little surprised.” Her hand stilled, fingers gripping the railing this time. “Your, uh, your girlfriend’s very pretty.”

Yubin frowned, looking Gahyeon straight in the face as she tried to figure out what she was talking about. Then-

“Handong’s not my girlfriend!”, she blurted out, much louder than she’d intended, panic going from zero to hundred real quick. She swore she heard something suspiciously similar to Handong's loud snort from inside the apartment but continued her explanation. “She’s my best friend from college, she was just helping me with the whole moving thing-”

If Yubin had been paying enough attention, she would’ve noticed how the younger girl’s posture _visibly_ relaxed, a smile tugging at her lips and her grip on the banister loosening, switching to her familiar habit of pulling at her sleeves instead. 

“Oh, I see”, she said with a chuckle, “Sorry, I just assumed, y’know with the nicknames and how she's always around and everything, I thought you lived here together.”

Pushing her hair back, Yubin grimaced, “God no, it’s not like that. Why does everyone think so? Mrs. Kwon said so too”, she grumbled mostly to herself before fixing her gaze on Gahyeon again. Her eyes had curved up into those crescents again and it made Yubin’s heart jump into her throat like some kind of school girl. 

“You’re so cute.”

Well, Yubin certainly wasn’t prepared for that. If she was nervous before, she was absolutely going to pass out now. However, seeing Gahyeon’s eyes widen in panic and hearing her trip over her words was more than worth it. 

“No wait I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud! I was just-” Without finishing her sentence, she buried her face into her hands, her flaming red ears poking out from under her hair, “Oh God.”

“I’m just- gonna go now-”, she mumbled without raising her head. 

“I think you’re cute too.”

Whipping her head up, Gahyeon’s big bambi eyes looked up at Yubin all confused, whose hands were now clammy, heart about to punch out her chest because _oh my god, she’s so cute, how is she even real-_

“Really?”

Yubin nodded once and cleared her throat. “Really. I thought so the other day too, but I didn't know- maybe it wouldn't have been appropriate..”

_Calm down, Yubin, will you?_

“Would- would you like to go out sometime? With me, I mean. It’s totally fine if you don’t want though, don’t worry about it-”

She probably should’ve answered right away, but seeing Gahyeon ramble was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. 

Suddenly, she stopped, taking in a breath and looking up at the taller girl with the most annoyed expression on her face.

“Just say yes or no, will you! Why do you have to look at me like that?”

Yubin grinned, folding her arms across her chest and moving closer to Gahyeon who looked like an angry puppy by now.

“Your ears are all red.”

“Shut up!”, she yelped, punching Yubin lightly in the shoulder, “You're so mean, unnie! Just tell me-”

“I’d love to go out with you, Lee Gahyeon. Are you free in the evening today?”

It was comical how quickly the girl went from engaging in violent acts to not being able to look Yubin in the face.

“Wait, I- yes, I’m free today.”

Unable to hold it in anymore, Yubin roared with laughter, leaning onto the wall for support as Gahyeon swatted her arm once.

Maybe things _were_ gonna work out okay after all.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”, Gahyeon asked, trying to suppress her own smile. The older girl took that as the cue to quieten down slightly, still chuckling as Handong’s voice interrupted her from somewhere deep inside the apartment,

“YES! Finally!”

_“Handong!”_

____________

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup y'all it's been,,, a while lmao. What did you guys think of this one? For some reason I had quite the struggle with characterization here, but I tried really hard so go easy on me 😭 But I really wanted to write for this rarepair, they definitely deserve more. I wanted to say, your kudos and comments literally make my WEEK, seriously y'all are the BEST  
> In any case you know the drill, lemme know if you have any suggestions/ improvements! Also any ships you'd like to see in the future.  
> Wear your masks and stay safe guys


End file.
